In orthopedics it is known to use various types of plates fastened to one or more bone segments in order to join said bone segments in a predetermined relationship for stabilization and/or controlled movement. Such stabilization or controlled movement is desirable when repairing bone segments that have become deteriorated, damaged or degenerative, such as due to trauma or disease. Such stabilization or controlled movement may be used in cooperation with one or more fusion or stabilizing devices, or may be used alone.
The use of such plates or systems is employed in the treatment of vertebral bodies. It is known, for example, to use plating systems to joint one or more adjacent vertebrae for stabilization or to enhance fusion.
Various known plates used in the above-described manner are known to have shortcomings. Such shortcomings include lack of versatility so as to require multiple configurations and sizes of hardware on hand during surgery; lack of anatomical correspondence with resultant poor fit, high stress concentrations and unnatural load forces on adjacent or fused bone segments; susceptibility to pulling out due to limited arrangement of bone fastener or bone screw angles; and other shortcomings inherent to known designs.